evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Perks
There are three kinds of Perks in Evolve. Hunter and Monster Perks Hunters and Monsters select one of each tier (minor, major, superior) of Hunter/Monster Perk at the start of a match. These perks last the whole match. These perks can be upgraded three times through purchase with keys or unlocking through leveling different Hunters/Monsters. After you have all three levels unlocked if you unlock the perk again through hunter levels you will be rewarded 20% of its key value instead. Wildlife Perks These perks are gained through eating (Monsters) or activating the carcass (Hunters) of Elite Wildlife by Hunters and Monsters. Wildlife Perks last 5 minutes. Wildlife Perks do not stack with Hunter/Monster Perks and the higher value will be in effect. Monster Perks Monster= |-|Hunter= Wildlife Perks (Monster) These are earned by consuming Elite wildlife. They last for 5 minutes. The "beam of light" indicator is coloured red, blue or yellow based on whether the buff is classified as offense, defense or utility. Buffs spawning at 2 minutes: *Increased Climbing Speed by 60% - Earned by consuming an Elite Blitz Leopard (Yellow) *Increased Feeding Speed by 80% - Earned by consuming an Elite Cephalodon (Blue) *Pounce Damage Increased by 70% - Earned by consuming an Elite Megamouth (Yellow) *Armor Regenerates 75% Faster - Earned by consuming an Elite Reaver (Yellow) *Increased Smell Range by 150% - Earned by consuming an Elite Spotter (Yellow) Buffs spawning at 5 minutes: *Stamina Increase: Traversal cooldown reduced by 20% - Earned by consuming an Elite Desert Nomad (Blue) *Increased Movement Speed by 25% - Earned by consuming an Elite Canyon Strider (Blue) * Friendly Birds: Monster will not startle birds - Earned by consuming an Elite Obsidian Beetle (Yellow) *Slow Target: Basic attacks slow the target - Earned by consuming an Elite Steamadon (Red) *Poison Attacks: Basic attacks deal 20 dps for 5s - Earned by consuming an Elite Venom Hound (Red) Buffs spawning at 8 minutes: *Damage Reduced by 15% - Earned by consuming an Elite Armadon (Blue) *Ability Cooldowns Reduced by 15% - Earned by consuming an Elite Mammoth Bird (Red) *Damage Increased by 10% - Earned by consuming an Elite Crowbill Sloth (Red) Buff not currently implemented in game: *Health Regenerates over time (Gives two bars of health for monster) - Earned by consuming an Elite Tyrant Wildlife Perks (Hunters) These are earned by pressing the use key (default E) on a dead Elite wildlife. The carcass has to be not fully consumed and not fully decayed. You have to be very close to active the carcass for the buff. The "beam of light" indicator is coloured red, blue or yellow based on whether the buff is classified as offense, defense or utility. They last for 5 minutes. Buffs spawning at 2 minutes: *Increased Jump Height by 500% - Earned from an Elite Blitz Leopard (Yellow) *Wildlife Repellant: Wildlife runs away from hunters - Earned from an Elite Cephalodon (Blue) *Class Ability Cooldowns Decreased by 15% - Earned from an Elite Megamouth (Yellow) *Jetpack Flight: Costs 45% less fuel - Earned from an Elite Reaver (Yellow) *Wildlife vision: See nearby wildlife and Monster outlines through terrain - Earned from an Elite Spotter (Yellow) Buffs spawning at 5 minutes: *Jetpack Recharge Speed Increased by 60% - Earned from an Elite Desert Nomad (Blue) *Increased Movement Speed by 25% - Earned from an Elite Canyon Strider (Blue) * Increased Capacity by 25% - Earned from Elite Obsidian Beetle (Yellow) *Slow Target: Attacks slow the monster - Earned from an Elite Steamadon (Red) *Poison Attacks: Attacks deal 20 dps for 5s - Earned from an Elite Venom Hound (Red) Buffs spawning at 8 minutes: *Damage Reduced by 10% - Earned from an Elite Armadon (Blue) *Reload/Recharge Speed Increased by 25% - Earned from an Elite Mammoth Bird (Red) *Damage Increased by 15% - Earned from an Elite Crowbill Sloth (Red) Buff not currently implemented in game: *Health Regenerates over time - Earned from an Elite Tyrant Category:Monsters Category:Hunters